


Ω

by Cyriusli



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Porn With Plot, alpha sanji, omega zoro, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli
Summary: A mishap in town kickstarts Zoro's heat, but he could have never imagined the outcome that followed.





	Ω

_ Omega. _

It was a stigma Zoro had learned to hate even before he’d presented. The lower class, the outcasts, the  _ bitches _ of society that never seemed to be able to get beyond the hatred of the one word everyone equated them with. Zoro had refused to let it change him, even when it did change him. Gripping the weight a little tighter in his hand, Zoro scoffed, thinking back to that first time, standing in the middle of Koshiro’s kitchen, tears in his eyes and slick between his thighs. He’d been fourteen and could remember thinking for a moment about how his being an Omega meant his life was ruined. Then he remembered it was just the hormones talking and that this, like so many other things, wouldn’t stop him.

There had been talk of suppressants that way the other students of the dojo wouldn’t know, wouldn’t force Zoro into that little box with it’s labels he hated so much. He was a swordsman, working his way toward becoming the greatest swordsman; he didn’t have time to let the word  _ Omega _ drag him down. And after that first heat, that brutally, painful first heat, where at fourteen he’d almost lost his mind to hormones he had no control over, he’d thought about it. In the end, he decided against taking them all the time, only resorting to using suppressants for the duration of his heat. It sucked, the drugs and chemicals of the suppressants making him sick and not feeling like himself. Zoro was thankful he only went into heat about once a year, that way he was better prepared to take those shitty drugs and hole up somewhere to be by himself.

The market had been crowded, lots of people weaving in and out of one another as they tried to buy or sell things along the busy street. Further down the street, both Zoro and Sanji could hear a ruckus, a small yelling match breaking out between what sounded like three people. Then the yelling grew louder and closer before a young woman broke through the crowd of people, throwing herself at Sanji. Her eyes were glazed as she tried to pull at Sanji’s suit jacket, but he stopped her, holding her hands away from him as her scent surrounded them both.

Zoro knew it instantly; an Omega in heat, and he internally groaned because she was exactly what Omegas in heat had been stereotyped into and it was exactly what he actively tried to avoid; desperate and delusional. The yelling grew louder and two men broke through the crowd, one of them reaching out for the young woman and grabbing her roughly by the arm.

Sanji refused to let her go, glaring at the man and squaring his shoulders. “Don’t lay a rough hand on her,” he growled lowly and Zoro could feel the tension mounting in the air. He swallowed, turning from Sanji to the other man, grasping the hilt of one of his swords.

The other man was clearly an Alpha and his eyes darted between Sanji and Zoro for just a moment before landing back on Sanji. “She’s not your bitch to claim.”

“Treating people with basic decency has nothing to do with whether I want to claim her or not.” Sanji kept his voice neutral, but Zoro could hear the annoyance in his tone. “Besides, she’s not in any state of mind to even consent to ‘claiming.’ Why is she even out? Take her home and tend to her heat like a man should.”

“I like you,” the woman purred, leaning heavily against Sanji and trying to wrap her arms around his neck. “Come on, I know you want to fuck me. I can smell it on you.” Zoro watched as she stood up on her toes, panting into Sanji’s ear. “Take me, Alpha; claim me for your own.” A new, much stronger wave of her heat flooded the area and Sanji carefully pushed her back, firmly telling her no and making sure the men there took her home. Even as they took her from where Zoro and Sanji stood, her scent was heavy in the air, mixing with those of the Alphas that were all nearby, including Sanji. Zoro could feel a low hum tingling at the back of his mind, the scent of so many Alphas in the same place stirring instincts he had fought with for years.

“Well, that was interesting,” Sanji straightened his suit jacket as he watched the retreating back of the small group walk away. Zoro caught another whiff of the Omega’s heat scent lingering on Sanji and felt his own gut twist at the thought that she had gotten her scent all over him. Not that Zoro had any claim to Sanji, it was just— “Come on, Marimo,” Sanji jerked his head in a nod, derailing Zoro’s rain of thought and Zoro went to move after him, freezing as he smelt the first wave of his own hormones as they filled the air.

Panic washed over Zoro for a split second as Sanji turned to look at him, his eyes wide as the blond swallowed. “Zoro,” Sanji commented lowly, the seriousness in his tone clear. Zoro closed his eyes as he felt a shudder run down his spine. Of course Sanji would pick up on the scent, it wasn’t like Zoro was able to hide it, and the two had been in close quarters long enough to know even the slightest of changes to one another’s moods, let alone bodily functions.

“I—” Zoro started, taking a step back from Sanji and shaking his head. He knew he didn’t have to explain a thing to Sanji, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be in the middle of the fucking village any longer. Looking around, Zoro could see people pausing, looking around and trying to locate where the new scent of an Omega going into heat was coming from. Zoro knew it was only going to get worse. He wasn’t expecting this for another couple weeks. He hadn’t even had time to locate suppressants, let alone buy them. It was one of the things he and Sanji were going to do while in the village.

Turning on his heel, Zoro headed back for the ship, not all that surprised when he felt Sanji grab his arm. “I’m not leaving you alone,” he had growled lowly, that slightly dominating tone an Alpha took when their head was clouded and fuzzy from raging hormones, and Zoro pulled free before he did something that he and Sanji would both regret. He knew it wasn’t completely Sanji’s fault that he reacted the way he had, but Zoro still didn’t want to have any type of incident in the middle of the quiet village.

“I can take care of myself,” Zoro snarled back, instantly feeling shame well in his chest at talking back to an Alpha. It took Zoro a second to regain control, the hormones already beginning to throw his normal thoughts out of whack.

Sanji jerked back at that and Zoro could see the confusion on Sanji’s face even as he reached for Zoro’s arm again. “It’s not you I am worried about.” Sanji looked over his shoulder and Zoro followed his gaze, seeing the few people that had caught the unique scent of an Omega going into heat lingering nearby. Looking back at Zoro, Sanji bit his lip, shifting from one foot to the other. “W-we need to go.”

“ _ We _ don’t need to go anywhere.  _ I _ am going back to the ship.” Zoro started walking again, making his way toward the ship and trying to act as natural as possible. He could feel his body beginning to betray him, trying to fight his determination to keep walking, especially when it was to walk away from an Alpha.

“Let me help, Zoro.” Sanji was by his side again, staying close, much to Zoro’s horror and hormone driven delight.

“Oh, I bet you would love that, huh?” The words were out of Zoro’s mouth before he could stop them, making Sanji stop in his tracks. Scoffing at Sanji’s blank reaction, Zoro rolled his eyes and moved, kept walking, knowing he just needed to make it to the ship to be away from the eyes and noses of every fucking Alpha on this tiny island.

“That’s not what I— Marimo, I didn’t mean— hey!” Sanji grabbed Zoro’s arm again, but didn’t try to stop Zoro from walking away. If anything, Sanji moved closer, bodies almost touching but not quite as he leaned over. Sanji’s voice was hot in Zoro’s ear as he spoke and Zoro hated to admit the fact that not only was it helping to pause the other Alphas nearby, but it was making his own body react. It’s just hormones, Zoro kept telling himself, but he knew that wasn’t one hundred percent true either. Alpha or not, Zoro knew he liked Sanji, and this heat was only intensifying those emotions, demanding that Zoro submit to the Alpha; to Sanji. He was sure Sanji could smell it, too.

Zoro hated and loved every second of it.

“I don’t need your help, Cook, in any sense of the word. Just leave it be,” Zoro hissed back, subconsciously leaning a little closer to Sanji and inhaling deeply. Sanji was controlling himself, that was true, but his own musk was thick and heavy in Zoro’s nose and he wondered how the blond was able to be that close to Zoro and not want to fuck him. Maybe Sanji did though; Zoro knew that with each step he took, his body was craving that feeling more and more. That feeling of being dominated, taken, claimed and thoroughly fucked by an Alpha. Not just any Alpha though, like the faceless figure from his previous heats. No, Zoro wanted a specific Alpha, the one currently slipping an arm around his shoulders and tugging him close. Closer than he usually was to Zoro, even in a fight.

“I can see them closing in, Marimo. Let me help until we get to the ship, then I will— I will leave you on your own.” Zoro could hear the hesitation in Sanji’s voice. The low and gravelly tone telling Zoro that Sanji was struggling to control himself. Yet, they were nakama, family, and their instinctual needs and desires had to come second to that. Sanji knew it, and Zoro knew it, too, even if his brain was telling him otherwise right now.

Zoro grunted in response, not trusting himself to speak with the way his mind was screaming for Sanji to claim him, mark him for all the other fuckers on the island to see. He wasn’t just some random Omega, he belonged somewhere and had an Alpha all his own. Swallowing, Zoro could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his entire body flushed with arousal. He wanted nothing more than for Sanji’s hands to wander, not hold tight to his shoulder and arm as they made their way back to the ship.

As soon as their feet hit the gangplank, Zoro was pulling away, disappearing below deck to find his smaller weights and work out until he couldn’t fucking move. Then he wouldn’t have the strength to go begging to Sanji like some disgraceful slut. Zoro had more respect for himself, more respect for Sanji, for that matter, and he wasn’t going to let something as stupid as his heat fuck that up.

Lowering the weights, Zoro stared off blankly at the wall, mind racing. What if they did fuck; what if they became mates? Zoro was pretty sure Luffy wouldn’t care what they did as long as their responsibilities to the crew continued to come first. And Zoro knew it would. He really only had a desire to have sex because of his heats, so he knew his mind wouldn’t be fogged by that want to be with his mate all the time. His job was to protect the crew and he did so gladly, willingly putting himself between the others and danger regardless of what his secondary sex said he should be doing.

Sanji was the same as him; well, mostly. Sanji seemed to care a bit more about sex, drooling and chasing after women most of the time, but Sanji had his back in a fight, was usually standing right next to him when something came to attack the crew. He was there protecting the others same as Zoro was and he never let the Alpha and Omega mindset get in the way. Yeah, the two of them were constantly at one another’s throats, but it was different. It felt different to Zoro. Sanji wasn’t the way he was around Zoro because he thought himself better than Zoro or omegas in general; it was just how the two of them connected.

Groaning, Zoro hefted the weights again. He was standing in the middle of the room trying to justify his sex addled brain’s reasons as to why sleeping with Sanji was a good idea. His heat had just started; how much worse would this get? Taking a deep breath, Zoro lowered the weights again and closed his eyes. He could do this without the suppressants. It would be a struggle for a few days, but he could get through this fucking heat— holed up here in the storage— and then he was good for another year.

A knock on the doorframe caught him off guard and Zoro turned to see Sanji holding a tray with what looked like tea and a couple onigiri in his hand. Without waiting for Zoro to answer, Sanji stepped into the small room, one of the numerous supply rooms under the main deck of the Merry, and set the tray down on a large crate.

“Thank you,” Zoro breathed out, keeping his focus on the small white cups Sanji had brought with him.  _ Cups; _ plural. Two of them. So it seemed Sanji was going to stay here with him.

Sanji chuckled, pulling a cigarette out and bringing it to his mouth. He didn’t light it, but it was clear to Zoro that Sanji needed something to do. Zoro knew his scent was overwhelming in the small space, even more so now that there was an Alpha present. Still, Sanji maintained the little bit of distance between them, despite what he own hormones were saying, if the musk that mixed with Zoro’s own was anything to go by. Picking up the teapot, Sanji tipped it slightly to pour tea into the cups. “That the hormones talking?”

“No, the hormones are telling me to let you fuck me.” The words were out of Zoro’s mouth before he could stop them and he groaned, covering his face with his hand as Sanji paused in pouring the tea, snapping his head up to look at him with wide eyes. “I’m sorry,” Zoro started, rubbing at his temples before dropping his hand to his side.

Sanji was still looking at him, even as he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth to lick at his lip. Zoro could smell a wave of pheromones come from Sanji as he subconsciously squared his stance and stood to his full height in front of Zoro. Posturing; that was the last thing Zoro needed. While under normal circumstances, Zoro would have taken it as a threat, right now, with the onset of his heat, all it was doing was turning him on; his body trembling slightly from the thought of Sanji being so close. He could feel a building wetness at his backside and a heat in his gut. Zoro inhaled a shaky breath in an attempt to calm himself down.

“Don’t be,” Sanji shrugged a shoulder, relaxing as he realized what he had done. “It’s not your fault.” Sanji let his eyes drop to the tray, making himself busy as he finished pouring tea into each cup. “You doing a little better now that you are out of the village?”

“No,” Zoro bit the single word out, setting the weight aside before he decided to hit Sanji with it out of sheer frustration.

“Thought not. Onigiri so you remember to eat later and chamomile with lavender. I figured it would help.” Sanji picked up one of the cups and held it out to Zoro. “Come on, before it gets cold.”

“Why are you doing this,” Zoro asked, even as he reached out and took the cup that was being offered. The cup felt warm in his hand, nowhere close to going cold if the steam drifting from the liquid’s surface was anything to go by. What Zoro couldn’t figure out was why Sanji was suddenly going the extra lengths to make sure he was comfortable. “What do you really want?”

Sanji picked up his own cup. “Is it really so hard to believe that I just want to help?”

“Sanji.” Zoro leveled him with a pointed look, not missing the way Sanji’s eyes slid shut at the way Zoro said his name. It just made Zoro’s own body crave Sanji more. There was clearly an attraction, something above and beyond the heat, but right now Zoro’s body didn’t seem to care. Hell, most of his mind was screaming for Zoro to just let Sanji take control and it left a very small and rational part remaining, taking all Zoro had to stay where he was. Even with that, Zoro had to lean back on one of the large crates, feeling slick in places he didn’t want or need it to be right now.

“I swear, I have no ulterior motives, Marimo.” Sanji turned slightly, taking a step back toward the door. Zoro could feel the tension in the air, the almost constant spark between them that they usually ignored. “You want a bath? I can go—”

“Holy shit, Swirly, I’m not one of your fucking precious women,” Zoro snapped at Sanji, throwing a hand into the air. It was probably uncalled for. Actually, Zoro knew it was uncalled for, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself. He fucking hated how he had to focus all his self-control into keeping himself in check while in heat. In doing so, little things, like the way he responded to people, got shot to shit.

“You’re in  _ heat _ , Zoro,” Sanji snarled at him. “I can fucking smell you all the way across the ship. Stop being such an asshole just because I thought I would try to help make you a bit more comfortable.”

Shame flushed through Zoro and he couldn’t stop it, even if he’d tried. Instead, Zoro raised the teacup to his mouth, taking a sip and feeling the burn on his tongue and down his throat as he swallowed. “What’s your motive?”

“Don’t have one.” Sanji shrugged.

“Bullshit.”

“Okay,  _ fine _ .” Sanji set his cup down and threw his hands into the air. “Besides, actually, truly, wanting to help, I’m doing it as a distraction so I don’t let my own instincts take control.”

“Is that what you want,” Zoro asked.

Sanji met his eyes and Zoro could see the blue swirling with a chaos that normally wasn’t there. “To help?”

“To take control.” Zoro rubbed his palms on his pants, heart racing in his chest. He couldn’t believe what he was actually asking Sanji in the round about way they always did things. Neither of them could ever be straightforward with one another and maybe that’s why he was doing it this way. If he came right out and asked Sanji to fuck him, then Sanji would definitively tell him no, that it was the hormones talking. If Zoro kept playing their typical games than Sanji would at least be able to tell that Zoro was still thinking clearly. Or well, as clearly as he could be while going into a full blown heat in front of the only Alpha Zoro had ever thought to let fuck him willingly.

Sanji raised an eyebrow and Zoro could see the sweat starting to bead at his hairline. Sanji licked his lip, before pulling it into his mouth and letting his eyes travel over Zoro’s body. There was no denying the mutual attraction the two had beyond the instinctual attraction of Alpha and Omega, but it hadn’t been something they had ever come right out and discussed either. Even now, they kept playing their little games. “Is that what you want?”

Zoro swallowed. The tone of Sanji’s voice seemed to vibrate across his skin and through his entire body. He thought back to the few simple words that Sanji had said in his ear in the village and Zoro felt his whole body shudder at the thought of Sanji speaking in his ear again. Growling, moaning,  _ demanding _ of Zoro while Sanji claimed him as his own. He didn’t look away however, despite what his body was telling him to do. All he had to do was look away, to submit, and Sanji would have his answer. “Is that what  _ you _ want?”

“I’m not the one who started this,” Sanji breathed out, setting his tea cup on the tray before dropping his unlit cigarette there, too. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, shifting his stance ever so slightly.

“I’m not the one who made up an excuse to come find me.” Zoro crossed his arms, hands fisting his shirt as he did so. His body was begging him and his mind pleading with his stubbornness, wanting Zoro to simply cast it aside just this once and give in. Allow himself that one moment of weakness and just let the Omega in him bubble to the surface.

Sanji tugged at his tie knot as he swallowed thickly. The scents of Zoro’s heat and Sanji’s musk were stifling, making Zoro’s head swim with arousal, hormones and  _ want _ . “Just say it,” Sanji breathed out, voice strained and Zoro could see he was barely holding himself back.

“Sanji, I—” Zoro inhaled sharply as Sanji moved.

Sanji closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye, raising his hands to thread into Zoro’s hair as he pressed their foreheads together. Eyes closed, Sanji inhaled deeply, shifting from one foot to the other as he spoke. Zoro could feel the smallest of trembles in Sanji’s hands and Zoro wondered if he was shaking also. “Just give me permission, Zoro,” Sanji breathed out, breath ghosting across Zoro’s lips as he spoke. “Just tell me you want this.”

Zoro let his hands fall to his sides, only to raise them to rest in the crooks of Sanji’s elbows. He could feel his entire body giving in, making up its mind for him as he fell fully into his heat. It always hit hard and fast and Zoro knew that his limited time of conscious thinking was closing quickly. He was pretty sure Sanji knew it, too. Sanji’s fingers running through his hair felt better than Zoro ever thought it could and he tipped his head slightly to the side, letting his own eyes close at Sanji’s touch. “I want this. I want you, Sanji.”

Zoro felt the shift in the air more than anything, whining deep in his throat when he felt Sanji’s lips brush against his. “You’re lucid,” Sanji asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes,” Zoro replied, opening his eyes as he did. He was shaking, his body quickly overriding his commands to hold back now that the option to let go was clearly on the table. He trusted Sanji with everything he had; not just in this situation, but as crewmates, as nakama and Zoro knew, even in the fog of his heat, Sanji would keep himself to a certain level of character, even if Zoro wasn’t able to. Not waiting for an answer, Zoro leaned in for a kiss, knowing he was going to quickly lose the battle against his hormones. He could feel his body reacting to how close Sanji was, to his smell and light touches alone, and Zoro was fairly certain that with his heat building the way it was currently, his will to make the first move would fade.

Zoro’s heart was pounding in his chest.

Sanji’s lips were firm against Zoro’s own and his hands tightened in the short strands of Zoro’s hair as he groaned into their kiss. Taking a step forward, Sanji guided Zoro to take one back, his ass hitting the crate behind him and forcing Zoro’s hands to steady himself against the wooden edge for just a moment. Then Zoro was leaning forward into the kiss, his own hands wandering, moving to push Sanji’s jacket from his shoulders and whining, actually  _ whining, _ when Sanji broke the kiss to remove his jacket and tie, tossing them both aside easily.

Zoro could feel the slick beginning to spread, soaking into his pants and dripping down his inner thighs. In front of him, Sanji leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the base of Zoro’s ear as he inhaled deeply. “I can smell you,” he groaned loudly and Zoro barely managed to bite back a low moan, feeling his entire body pulse with want from the attention Sanji was giving him. Zoro knew it was a combination of hormones and his actual want, and that made him pause. It took everything Zoro had to push Sanji back just enough to look at him, even as they both panted, eyes locked on one another.

“This isn’t just some heat fuck,” Zoro started, narrowing his eyes at Sanji, despite his body screaming  _ nonono _ at him over and over again. Zoro’s grip on Sanji’s dress shirt tightened. “I don’t want it to just be some heat fuck.”

“I wouldn’t take advantage of you,” Sanji swallowed, trying to catch his breath as he let his eyes close. Zoro could see that he was trying to concentrate. Hell, Zoro was trying to as well, especially with his hormones all but trying to claw their way out of his own body so that they could take control of his mind. Zoro felt a new wave of slick soak his pants further and he groaned at the wet feeling, hating and loving it just the same.

Zoro shifted on his feet, both from nerves and from the wetness he could feel on his skin. “I want; I mean— shit.”

Sanji opened his eyes, leveling Zoro with a serious look. It made a shiver run down Zoro’s spine and when Sanji spoke, Zoro felt a whine bubble up his throat, closing his eyes and letting his head fall to Sanji’s shoulder. “You want me to mark you; to be mates.”

“Yes,” Zoro breathed out, keeping his head buried in Sanji’s shoulder. He felt like such an idiot, but his hormones were fucking with him and where he knew he normally would have stood, had this conversation while looking Sanji in the eyes, right now all Zoro wanted to do was be close to Sanji, especially if the Alpha rejected him.

He heard Sanji take a deep breath and felt the blond raise his arms. Zoro braced himself for Sanji to push him away; to, in the end, leave him standing in the middle of the store room in the mess he had become. So when Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro’s shoulders, one hand moving to rub small circles into his lower back, Zoro was speechless.

Sanji exhaled slowly, nuzzling his cheek into Zoro’s hair. “Let me guess, next you’ll want us to get rings.” Zoro could hear the laughter in Sanji’s voice as they stood there, Sanji continuing to massage Zoro’s back and keep him close. Zoro felt himself relax, not even realizing he’d been that tense and worried about Sanji rejecting him and he sighed against the blond’s shoulder.

“Only if mine’s blue,” he mumbled into Sanji’s dress shirt, pulling back to look at him when Sanji clicked his tongue in what sounded like mock annoyance. Their eyes met and Zoro could see a spark there, something that hinted toward promises that had yet to be voiced.

“Well, that means mine is going to have to have green on it. I don’t think I own anything that would match. Well,” Sanji paused, licking at his lip and smirking as he ran a hand through Zoro’s hair. “Not yet anyway.”

Zoro groaned, subconsciously tipping his head to the side as the meaning of Sanji’s words sank into his sex addled mind. He could practically feel Sanji’s mouth on him, lips parted as teeth grazed his skin. A shudder ran through Zoro and he closed his eyes, finally giving himself over to his heat. His entire body ached for Sanji’s touch and to have him confirm he wanted the same as Zoro in their game of roundabout ways of confession was almost too much.

Sanji must have read his mind because Zoro felt his lips against his neck, pressing a single kiss to that same spot just under Zoro’s ear. “Let’s get out of these clothes, hm? You smell absolutely amazing. I want to see how you taste.”

“Shit,” Zoro breathed out, summoning all the strength he had to pull away from Sanji and pull his shirt off over his head. He dropped his arms to his sides, the light fabric of his t-shirt slipping from his fingers as he watched Sanji’s face, the blond’s eyes roaming his upper body hungrily.

“I thought my mind was playing tricks on me that first time I saw you,” Sanji kept his voice low, but even and tempting, keeping Zoro’s attention as he took a step closer to Zoro, pressing a hand to the scar across his chest. Zoro raised his hands to Sanji’s shirt, fingers fumbling over the small buttons as Sanji kept talking. “There was no way you were an Omega, not with the headstrong independence and power that just emanates off you. I admit, I was attracted even then, even though I was sure nothing would ever come of it. Yet, when I got close to you, could actually smell you, I was beyond belief.”

As Sanji spoke, he trailed a hand down the length of Zoro’s scar and Zoro pressed into the touch, leaning forward into Sanji’s fingers, even as he undid the blond’s shirt buttons. He didn’t even bother trying to form words, Zoro was sure Sanji knew exactly what he was thinking. Thanks to his heat, his mind was nothing more than a racing mess of  _ fuck me; take me; claim me _ and Zoro was sure Sanji would smell it on him, let alone see it in his eyes. Sanji’s fingers hooked into the hem of Zoro’s pants and even with that small gesture, Zoro was moaning, raising his hips and silently asking for more.

Sanji grunted in approval, humming lowly to himself as he looked down to where Zoro knew his hand brushed against his stomach. “Fuck, you’re such a mess right now and I haven’t even touched you.” Without even asking— although Zoro had technically already given permission— Sanji flicked open the button to Zoro’s pants, dipping his hand inside and palming Zoro’s length.

Tipping his head back, Zoro moaned, not even bothering to try and hide it, his body awakening in a new wave of heat driven lust as he rose up on his toes and tried to grind into Sanji’s touch. Zoro leaned back, one arm clutching Sanji’s shirt while he moved the other to support himself against the crate behind them as Sanji chuckled quietly. “Shit, Zoro, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” Leaning forward, Sanji inhaled deeply, speaking against Zoro’s ear as he squeezed Zoro’s cock in his hand. “I can’t wait to be inside you. The thought of you taking my knot has me so hard it hurts.”

Zoro’s breath caught as he inhaled, his body reacting to Sanji’s words as want rolled through him. His pants were beyond soaked with slick and Zoro could feel it dripping down his legs as he stood there. He fumbled for a moment, but Zoro managed to hook his fingers into the waistband of his pants, tugging at them uselessly as he tried to get them off, a whine building deep in his throat. He managed to hold it off, but he couldn’t seem to coordinate himself enough to get his pants even past his hips and he looked up to Sanji, pleading with his eyes to help.

Fuck his heat, Zoro thought as he realized the look he’d just given Sanji. He was doing the exact shit he hated about being an Omega, the begging and mindlessness that came with a heat, but Sanji— thankfully— didn’t seem to be noticing or caring as he kept his voice low and soothing. “All right, all right, just calm down; I’m not going anywhere.”

Somewhere in the back of his head, Zoro scoffed at being coddled, especially from Sanji, but most of his mind took it as a command from an Alpha and he relaxed, going back to gripping Sanji’s shirt as he leaned forward to kiss at the blond’s jaw. Zoro inhaled deeply against Sanji’s skin as he felt Sanji push his pants down past Zoro’s hips to drop to the floor. The heady scent of Sanji’s musk was overwhelming, all consuming in its own right and Zoro felt he could easily and willingly get lost in the smell. He rubbed his cheek against Sanji’s jaw, pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck as he panted, feeling that he was unable to do more as he took in the feeling of Sanji’s hands roaming over his heated skin.

Sanji’s scent would get mixed with Zoro’s now, he knew, and some weird swell of pride welled in his chest at the fact that after this, he would be mated; marked and claimed for all other Alphas and Omegas to see. Zoro would own the blond cook and Sanji would own him; mutually, fairly, equally. Zoro figured there were a few benefits to being an Omega, especially if he was to be mated with an Alpha such as Sanji.

“Hey,” Sanji’s voice was low, but firm, a hand pressing to Zoro’s cheek and he opened his eyes, blinking at Sanji with confusion. Sanji was looking right at him, his deep blue eyes showing more than the simple lust that Zoro knew was trying to consume Sanji’s body. His shirt was gone, on the floor next to Zoro’s and he wondered when it was that Sanji had taken it off. Curling his bare toes into the floor, Zoro looked over his shoulder, taking a step backward and deeper into the small storage room. Rolled up and stored behind one of the crates was a thin futon mattress, one Zoro kept there for the occasional nights he needed to get away from the rest of the crew and actually sleep. Linking his fingers in Sanji’s own, the overwhelming urge to nest hit Zoro and he pulled Sanji with him, wanting nothing more than to lay down on the futon with Sanji right there next to him.

Sanji let Zoro pull him the few steps back, not making a single comment to what it was Zoro was doing and Zoro wondered why Sanji wasn’t saying anything. Zoro wasn’t ashamed to be an Omega, but he was worried about being blocked into that mindless heat stricken stereotype. Even with him doing things that Zoro normally would have hated himself for, he was finding that with Sanji’s non judgemental reaction, it was making him feel more comfortable about acting in such a manner. They were natural reactions, he knew this, but Zoro had never thought of wanting to willingly build some sort of nest before today and the thought that he was able to do so was both terrifying and exhilarating. And Sanji was more than willing to go along with this notion.

Reluctantly, Zoro let go of Sanji, turning to pull the futon out of it’s hidey hole and behind Zoro, Sanji chuckled, one hand sliding flat up Zoro’s back. Zoro froze instantly, worry and fear flushing through him. “That’s where that went. I knew we were missing one of those mattresses.” Sanji leaned over Zoro as he spoke, his chest pressed flush to Zoro’s back as his arms wrapped around his waist. “You’ve been hiding it.”

“I sleep in here sometimes,” Zoro muttered out, unrolling the futon and twisting to face Sanji. He realized just how naked he was compared to Sanji, his cock hard and erect with a mess dripping down his legs. Sanji was hard, too, Zoro could see his length straining against his dress slacks when he glanced down, but Sanji made no moves to take his pants off either.

Sanji pulled Zoro closer into the circle of his arms, simply inhaling the scent of him before he sighed and leaned in for a kiss. Zoro met him, this time the two of them kissing properly, mouths pressed against one another hungrily as they let lust finally take over and consume them. Zoro tangled his fingers into Sanji’s hair, keeping him close and sucking at Sanji’s lip when the blond finally pulled away. “What do you want, Zoro?”

“You.” The single word was out of Zoro’s mouth perhaps a little too quickly, but Sanji simply smiled at Zoro and shook his head.

“Yes; anything else? What about afterward,” Sanji asked. Zoro shook his head. He didn’t want to think about what came after they fucked. All he wanted to think about was the two of them being together, writhing against one another as they sought to tear each other apart. Zoro forced his hands to drop to Sanji’s belt and he dropped his eyes, focusing on his task as Sanji kept speaking. “Not a bath or something to eat? I brought those onigiri.”

Zoro licked his lips as he got the buckle to Sanji’s belt open, pulling the thin leather from the belt loops to drop on the floor. “I’ll be fine.”

Sanji stopped Zoro’s movements with one hand, raising Zoro’s head with his other under Zoro’s chin. “If we are going to be mates, you have to tell me what I can do for you while you’re in heat.”

Zoro searched Sanji’s face as his mind raced. The last time he’d been in a full blown heat was his first one and there was a reason he had taken suppressants ever since. “I don’t know what I will do,” Zoro breathed out, fingers working to get the button of Sanji’s pants open. Zoro knew this stop and go was necessary, but right now he didn’t want to think about it, he just wanted Sanji in a way he hadn’t thought about in a long time. “Usually I take those suppressants we talked about.”

Sanji grunted in acknowledgement, head bobbing in a short nod as his hands covered Zoro’s, pausing him in Zoro’s quest to get Sanji’s pants off. “Afterward, once you regain a bit of your strength, you have to let me pamper you a little.”

“Cook, you know—”

“If you want this, Zoro, you better get used to it, especially for your heats.”

Zoro groaned, dropping his head to Sanji’s shoulder, fighting with Sanji’s hands to get Sanji’s zipper down. Zoro could see their hands from how his head was angled and he focused on trying to capture both of Sanji’s hands in one of his own, but Sanji was always there to throw him off. “Thank fuck I only go into heat once a year,” he grumbled into Sanji’s skin.

Sanji snorted back a laugh and let go of Zoro’s hands. Zoro instantly took advantage of it as Sanji ran his hand up Zoro’s spine. “We can talk about it afterward, while we are tied.”

Zoro paused just as his fingers hooked under the fabric of Sanji’s pants as want shot up his spine. He wasn’t sure if it was from Sanji’s hand or the fact that Sanji was already talking like they were a mated pair; a couple, and Zoro wasn’t sure which one he liked better. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts— which given his heat’s heightened state of  arousal was  _ really _ hard— Zoro grabbed Sanji’s pants, pulling them down and sinking to his knees as he went.

Above him, Sanji sucked in a sharp breath, but Zoro wasn’t paying attention, licking his lips as Sanji’s cock was literally at eye level. Zoro could admit— mostly to himself— that he wasn’t the most experienced person when it came to sex, but he’s had sex before and he knew what to do. Right now his heat was heightening those natural instincts and he was sure that what he didn’t know, Sanji could teach him. Sanji ran a hand through Zoro’s hair and he looked up to Sanji, meeting both his eyes from how the blond had his head tipped. Cheeks and neck flushed pink, Sanji was staring at Zoro with intense eyes, watching and waiting to see what it was Zoro decided to do. Zoro let his eyes flick back to the head of Sanji’s cock, flared edge red and taking up most of his vision with how close he was. Raising a hand, Zoro grabbed Sanji by the wrist and pulled, leaning back as he did and effectively dragging Sanji down to the futon between Zoro’s spread knees.

Sanji groaned as their bodies fell flush, grinding against one another as they met for a kiss. There was something feral in the way Sanji moved now, fingers gripping tightly to Zoro’s hair as the kiss became brutal. Sanji deepened their kiss by thrusting his tongue into Zoro’s mouth and leading him. Zoro grew dizzy off the intoxicating musk of Sanji; his pheromones driving him onward as he wrapped his arms around Sanji’s shoulders, opening his mouth for Sanji even more.

Bracing one arm near Zoro’s head, Sanji tipped his head further into the kiss, his other hand trailing down Zoro’s side as he ground his hips against Zoro’s ass. Raising his hips, Zoro moaned into their kiss, arms tightening around Sanji’s shoulders. He could feel Sanji’s length pressed against him, sliding easily through his slickened thighs and Zoro broke the kiss, tipping his head back and exposing his throat to Sanji as he swallowed. Sanji didn’t seem phased in the slightest, moving to press kisses to Zoro’s throat, teeth grazing his skin every so often as Sanji moved over his collarbone and across Zoro’s chest toward his stomach.

Zoro’s breath caught as Sanji slid his hand across Zoro’s asscheek, fingers brushing against his entrance. Zoro instantly threw his legs further apart, lifting his hips and attempting to give Sanji more room. “You’re so wet,” Sanji murmured to Zoro’s skin, nipping at the edge of his scar where it ended at his hip. As Sanji pressed his hand against Zoro’s thigh, Zoro realized he was already shaking with a need so strong he was half tempted to just take what he wanted from Sanji, flip the two of them over and impale himself on the impressive length of Sanji’s cock.

“Stop,” Zoro found himself breathing out, frowning when Sanji instantly pulled away. Zoro struggled to pull him back, but Sanji frowned down at him and refused to move. “Stop  _ teasing, _ I mean,” Zoro clarified and before he was even able to finish his sentence, Sanji was back upon him, circling his entrance before thrusting two fingers as deep as Sanji could into Zoro. With a groan, Zoro’s head fell back and he rolled his hips into the motion of Sanji’s fingers as the blond hummed approvingly above him.

Leaning over Zoro, Sanji’s breath was hot in his ear, each word punctuated and dripping with Sanji’s want. “You’re so hot and wet, already taking me in so easily; you feel so good. I can’t imagine how it’s going to feel to be inside you if I am this excited about fucking you with just my fingers.”

“I’m all yours.” Zoro swallowed, eyes closing as he focused on the way Sanji’s fingers moved inside him, filling and stretching him as he added a third finger. Zoro’s fingers tightened against the futon, nails scratching at the thick and heavy material.  _ Just take me; claim me; mark me. _ His body didn’t want to wait, his mind screaming at Zoro to hurry things along, even though he knew it was wasn’t going to go any faster than what Sanji would allow.

Thankfully, Sanji seemed just as eager as Zoro was and after a few moments of thrusting his fingers as deep as he could into Zoro, Sanji pulled back, sitting up just enough to coat the shaft of his cock in the slick that had covered his hand. Zoro watched through lidded eyes, taking in Sanji and the way his chest heaved with labored breaths. His skin was flushed from his ears all the way down his chest and he bit his lip as he stroked his hand along his length. “Sanji,” Zoro breathed out, not even realizing he had spoken until he caught the echo of the word in the air. Zoro’s entire body was throbbing with an urge he didn’t even know he was capable of, mouth watering at the thought of having Sanji inside him, fucking him, linking them in ways that Zoro had only ever entertained in his imagination. Now they were about to become a reality and even through his heat— though he was sure it drove most of his desires right now— he knew he couldn’t wait much longer. His own cock lay heavy on his stomach, but Zoro didn’t care as he watched Sanji’s hand glide effortlessly along the Alpha’s cock thanks to  _ his _ slick. Every part of Zoro hummed with excitement and a want; a need to have Sanji touching him again.

Their eyes met and Zoro shuddered at the look Sanji gave him. The blue of his eyes was almost gone, mere rings around blown pupils but still commanding so much lust and arousal that Zoro felt it flare anew through his own body. Sanji leaned over him again, one hand guiding his cock and Zoro groaned as he felt the head of Sanji’s length press against his entrance. “Shit, Sanji,” Zoro murmured, voice low as they maintained their eye contact. Something about staring into the eyes of an Alpha—  _ his _ Alpha— was thrilling, driving something deep and primal within Zoro to the surface and he reached up, gripping Sanji by the back of the neck and dragging him down for a kiss. Just as their lips met, Sanji pressed into him and Zoro’s breath caught at the feeling of Sanji filling him until their hips met and Sanji could go no further.

Only then did Sanji kiss Zoro, rough and so full of emotion, Zoro could do nothing but hang on and let Sanji lead him through the kiss. Sanji groaned deep in his throat, trying to push deeper into Zoro than he already was and Zoro raised one leg to wrap around Sanji’s hip to try and make it happen. Zoro never thought he’d be in this position, not while in heat anyway, but he was finding that his going unexpectedly into heat was probably one of the best things to ever happen. He and Sanji were finally able to stop playing their stupid games, bringing their want for something more than what they were to the forefront and committing to that, cementing their newly founded relationship by mating and marking. He knew it was the hormones talking, but Zoro couldn’t help but think that this really was what he wanted, had been after for a while now and he had the one thing he hated about himself to thank for it. Zoro inhaled through his nose as Sanji licked the roof of his mouth, pulling away from him slowly before thrusting into Zoro eagerly.

Zoro broke the kiss with a low groan, eyes closing as he let the urges of his heat take over, his body craving Sanji’s touch. Tipping his head back, Zoro could feel Sanji’s breath on his throat, quick pants between open mouthed kisses along the column of his neck that sent shudders of arousal skittering across Zoro’s skin. He’d never been one to so willingly expose his throat to someone before, but with Sanji, Zoro knew it would be okay. There as a level of trust there that neither of them spoke of and even though it would be seen as a submissive move by most, Zoro knew Sanji would see it for what it truly was: an unspoken confession of the deepest trust.

Sanji rocked into him slowly again, trying to find a slow, yet steady pace as they grew used to one another. Zoro wanted more, but couldn’t seem to get his mouth to work beyond low moans or groans as he lay under Sanji, taking whatever it was he was willing to offer. Zoro’s thoughts were nothing more than a jumbled mess of hormones, a repeated mantra of  _ fuck me, mark me, claim me _ constantly in his head. Zoro was sure if he opened his mouth and was actually able to form words in that moment, that would be what would have slipped passed his lips, but instead all he could do was pant, convinced he could taste Sanji’s musk on his tongue. While Sanji most likely would have ignored Zoro’s words, or laughed them off as part of Zoro’s heat, Zoro knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself for pleading and begging so early on. Heat or not, he wouldn’t let himself be reduced to more of a whiny mess than he already was. So, instead, he made himself open his eyes and pick his head up as he raised his arms to wrap around Sanji’s shoulders, anchoring himself there as he lifted his hips into each one of Sanji’s thrusts.

Groaning over Zoro, Sanji readjusted his hands, changing the angle just slightly as he bucked harshly against Zoro. He could feel the strength and control Sanji had in his lower body, knowing that Sanji was still holding back, trying to maintain a control that Zoro wanted him to just let go of. He wanted all of Sanji, not just the part Sanji was willing to show him. Zoro wanted to see Sanji come apart just as he was, losing himself to his heat and just letting primal instinct take control. “You feel so good,” Sanji panted out, voice barely audible despite being right in Zoro’s ear. “I never thought you’d be willing to let me…” Sanji trailed off, leaning back just enough to meet Zoro’s eyes. “It doesn’t matter now. We have come this far.”

“Are— Are you getting mushy on me?” Zoro could feel a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as he turned his head to press his nose into the crook of Sanji’s neck. He groaned against Sanji’s skin, feeling the length of Sanji’s cock inside him, filling him, stretching Zoro in ways he didn’t even know he’d wanted until now. Sanji felt so good inside him, Zoro didn’t know why he’d waited this long to ask the other man to sleep with him.

One of Sanji’s hands came up to cradle the back of Zoro’s head as Sanji turned his head to speak against Zoro’s temple. “Mushy, no. I’m just a little shocked to be here. I wanted you, but I never thought you would want me in return. I’ve always been attracted to your raw strength and tenacity. To feel it in this way, from inside you as you move against me, it’s like nothing I could have ever imagined.”

Zoro felt his entire body thrum with want, a new wave of arousal washing over him at Sanji’s words. He groaned lowly, body arching to press against Sanji wherever he could. “You’re holding back,” Zoro managed to get out, eyes closing as Sanji thrust into him again. His pace was steady and sure, but Zoro could also tell Sanji wanted more.

The grip in Zoro’s hair tightened ever so slightly. “You know me too well.”

“I’m not going to break.”

“I know that,” Sanji murmured.

Zoro could feel Sanji’s heartbeat against his chest. His heart was racing just as fast as Zoro’s own with no signs of slowing down. “Then what are you waiting for,” Zoro growled in Sanji’s ear, raising his own hips into Sanji’s movements. Both men groaned and Zoro dug his fingertips into Sanji’s shoulder. “Fuck me; give me your all. You never hold back. It’s—” Zoro broke off, body shuddering at the feel of Sanji all around him. He bit his lip, mind racing, his one thread of coherent thought horrified at what the rest of his mind was about to say. Outloud. To Sanji. “It’s one of the things I find most attractive about you. You never hold back, you always give me your best. Why—” Zoro’s breath caught in his throat as Sanji twisted his hips, somehow managed to go deeper, striking places Zoro was only vaguely aware of as pure and absolute arousal shot up his spine, arching his back so his chest was flush against Sanji’s. “Why are you holding back now,” he asked to the ceiling, sight blurred from the surge of lust that washed over him.

Sanji’s teeth grazed his shoulder and Zoro turned into the touch, a low groan of approval escaping his throat. He pulled back and for a moment Zoro thought he was actually going to break away; their eyes meeting as just the head of Sanji’s cock remained inside, but then Sanji thrust forward, hips meeting harshly and Zoro actually felt himself move on the futon. The sound of Sanji’s nails scraping against the fabric sounded in Zoro’s ear as he bucked his own hips into the force of Sanji’s thrust. Above him, Sanji’s breath caught, his eyes sliding closed as he moaned.

“Shit; fuck yes,” Zoro slurred, shoulders digging into the mattress under him as he rolled his hips upward into Sanji’s brutal pace. The scent of Sanji’s musk grew heavier in the air and after a few more thrusts, Zoro could feel the beginning swell of Sanji’s knot whenever he moved. The Omega in him was thrilled and Zoro felt the new wave of slick against his thighs at the same time he heard Sanji moan over him again, dropping his head forward against his chest as he slowed his pace and rocked into Zoro leisurely. Letting his eyes close, Zoro rolled his hips into every one of Sanji’s movements, letting his mind drift with the feeling. He was still on a high he couldn’t explain, something brought on by his heat that was so unfamiliar yet so natural, Zoro wasn’t sure how to describe it, or if he even could. Blindly he lifted a hand, reaching and grasping for any part of Sanji he could touch; gasping when he felt Sanji take his hand and curl it into his own.

Leaning down, Sanji bit at Zoro’s earlobe, his entire body stilling and leaving Zoro to writhe against Sanji for a moment. “I’m not going to last; you feel so good.” Sanji inhaled against Zoro’s ear and all Zoro could smell was Sanji’s musk. The deep and heady hormone driven scent had a mix of smoke and spices to it; a scent that Zoro knew to be that of Sanji’s on a typical day and he nuzzled against Sanji’s cheek, wanting to keep that smell for himself and mark Sanji with his own scent. Sanji pressed his cheek tightly against Zoro’s so he could feel the movement of Sanji’s jaw as he spoke. “Roll over. It will be more comfortable for us both when we are linked if I knot you from behind.”

Zoro was moving before Sanji even finished his reasoning, not really caring in his current state of mind, just knowing he wanted to do whatever it was Sanji said. He gasped as they broke apart, but Zoro tried not to dwell on the empty feeling as he settled onto his chest and stomach, knowing that Sanji would come back to him, fill him, knot him and they would be locked and that feeling of being so completely filled would remain for awhile longer. Shifting on his forearms to hold his weight, Zoro lifted his hips as he spread his legs, trying to give Sanji all the room he wanted and needed to fuck him.

Head bent forward, his back and neck fully exposed, Zoro knew he was in one of the most vulnerable positions he could be in. Something tugged at the back of his mind that he was unarmed and naked and that this was a bad idea, but it was fleeting and distant, disappearing as Sanji ran a hand up his spine, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck as he ground his cock against Zoro’s ass. They slid against one another as Zoro lifted his hips higher, slick making everything slip a little too easily as the shaft of Sanji’s cock ghosted over Zoro’s stretched hole.

A deep whine escaped Zoro and he raised his hips even move, trying to widen his stance and make it clear to Sanji just how desperate he was becoming without actually having to say it. Zoro knew he must have looked pathetic, a whining and whimpering mess, but same as earlier, Sanji’s words and his touch seemed to push those thoughts away, or at the least, make them bearable for Zoro. “I’m right here,” Sanji’s voice was back in Zoro’s ear and he felt one of Sanji’s hands slip between them to guide his dick back to Zoro’s entrance. Zoro felt a quick bite to his neck and he rolled his head to the side to expose the side of his throat to Sanji. “I’m honored you would willingly put yourself in this position, Zoro. You have no idea how hard the sight of you like this makes me.”

“Just fuck me,” Zoro breathed out, swallowing as he felt Sanji slide back into him, filling him completely, more so from the new angle. “I need you to—” Zoro broke off, panting as he felt his entire body throbbing with an ache so brutal, he was sure he’d never felt it before. His entire being yearned for Sanji, screamed for him and the knowledge that he was there was almost mind numbing to Zoro. He felt himself slipping, losing his train of thought to simply come back, grasping at half ideas that all seemed to swim around the realization that Sanji really was there with him. That this was happening.

“I’ll bite you,” Sanji growled, pulling back just a little and bucking against Zoro’s ass. His chest was tight to Zoro’s shoulders, his mouth right at his ear. “I’ll mark you, fill you and make you mine. That’s what you want, isn’t it, Zoro? My knot locked inside you and my teeth bruised into your throat?”

Zoro groaned and pushed back against Sanji, making their bodies completely flush against one another. His mind was screaming at him:  _ fuck me, mark me, claim me, _ over and over so fast it was making Zoro dizzy. Sanji thrusting into him sharply wasn’t helping at all. His limbs shaking, Zoro wasn’t able to hold himself up and he fell flush with the futon, using his arms to brace himself and push back against Sanji as much as he could. His breath was coming out in pants, his heart beating madly against his chest, but all Zoro could seem to focus on was Sanji. The pull and stretch of his hole was getting sharper each time Sanji bucked into him, the swelling of his knot making it more difficult for Sanji to pull away from him.

The fact that there really was no way to back out of this now made Zoro’s cock throb from where it was pressed into the futon against his stomach and he started to shift up onto his knees a little more as a needy whine left him. He could feel his entire body humming with a need to release, yet please Sanji at the same time, leaving Zoro with a fuzzy mix of wanting self satisfaction as well as making sure his Alpha was sated. Zoro tried to get his hands under himself again, picking his head up and trying to get his mind to focus on anything other than the stinging stretch of his entrance as Sanji fucked into him.

Both hands were almost underneath his chest, ready to lift himself, when Sanji’s hand pressed into his shoulder, bearing down as he groaned and leaned back away from Zoro. In a moment of clarity, Zoro realized Sanji wasn’t pulling away from him anymore, more or less rutting against his ass and he bowed his head as arousal shot up his spine. From the base of his neck, the feeling flooded the rest of Zoro’s body, tingling across his skin and he’d never felt so full, locked with Sanji for who the hell knew how long at this point. Rational thought be damned, in this moment, this was all Zoro wanted. Above him, Sanji swore and as Zoro lifted his head, bracing with his hands to push back against Sanji, he felt Sanji fall flush against him again. One of Sanji’s arms hooked under Zoro’s grabbing him by the chin and twisting his head to the side. Zoro didn’t need the encouragement, he was already turning his head to give Sanji the room to bite him, the Omega in him doing it subconsciously given the situation. “I’m right there,” Sanji panted out, voice hoarse and breathless. “You’re so tight, so perfect.”

Zoro could feel the swell of Sanji’s knot in him, the pulsing want of his own body as he slowed to just barely rocking his hips back into Sanji, only to be met with his shallow ruts, Sanji’s own body not allowing for much else. “Sanji.” Zoro’s breath caught and he swallowed as he closed his eyes in anticipation. He realized he was shaking, as did Sanji, as he trailed his hand down Zoro’s throat and collarbone, trying to calm him with light touches.

“Relax,” Sanji murmured into Zoro’s neck, kissing and licking at his skin as he moved against him. The overwhelming urge to cum filled Zoro, but he tried to bite it back, a low moan escaping him as Sanji moved against him slowly. He wanted to cum, could feel the tightening in his gut and feel the pulsing need in his untouched cock. Head tipped to the side to the point of it being painful and hands pinned under him, Zoro simply focused on keeping his hips in the air so Sanji could take full control of the moment.

“I can’t,” Zoro got out, swallowing again as he tried to twist his head even more, bunching his shoulders in an effort to get closer to Sanji. He felt hot, the combined heat of their bodies overwhelming and Zoro could feel sweat beading at his temples. “I need to cum. I feel your knot inside me and it’s making me lose my mind.”

Zoro heard Sanji grunt just before teeth sank into his neck, making Zoro cry out as he let himself tip over the edge. Above him, Sanji jerked against him, the grip he had on Zoro’s shoulder tightening as he bucked against him. There was a sharp pain in his neck as Sanji bit down harder, the muffled sound of his name loud in Zoro’s ear and he could feel a warmth ooze down his neck, several drops of blood splattering to the futon below. He could also feel Sanji pulsing inside him, filling him even more and the Omega in him was thrilled beyond anything to have Sanji locked inside him, cumming in him, tying the two of them together and completing their mating while Sanji’s teeth were still embedded in his neck.

There would most definitely be a bruise, Zoro knew, if not more, as the last pulses of his orgasm left him as Sanji let go of his neck. He hadn’t been concerned before, but now Zoro was thankful to be laying down already as he settled into his afterglow and exhaustion swept over him. Zoro couldn’t be bothered to care about lying in his own mess as Sanji collapsed on top of him. A weird sensation settled into Zoro, a contented sort of hum he was barely aware of, but somehow proud of at the same time. Sanji had bit him. He’d let Sanji bite him, given him complete access to one of the few places on Zoro’s body he protected with his life, and everyone was going to know it. Everyone was going to see that he was an Omega and he belonged to an Alpha. He knew he would care later, but he could deal with that then, right now he didn’t want to focus on anything except staying awake.

They both lay there trying to catch their breaths and Zoro tried to fight off sleep, but he was quickly losing the battle. He felt Sanji wrap an arm around his chest and roll them both to the side. Zoro grunted and winced at the slight pain and weird feeling of Sanji moving inside him, but once they had settled, Sanji’s body flush against Zoro’s back and one arm under his head, Zoro felt the pain fade and the uncomfortable sensations slip away. Sanji was warm against him and all he wanted to do was sleep now. Fingers traced the bite mark in his neck and Zoro felt Sanji shift slightly, pressing the faintest of kisses to the mark. “Does it hurt?”

“Naw,” Zoro slurred, blinking in an effort to stay awake. He could feel the bite mark throbbing in his neck and feel the puncture marks reopen every time he turned his head. “The pain is worth it.”

Sanji hugged him tightly and Zoro felt himself settle into the embrace. “Get some sleep. When you wake up, I’ll draw you a bath and get you something else to eat besides those couple onigiri.”

“M’not hungry though.” It took effort, but Zoro picked his head up, squinting at Sanji as he tried to turn his head to look at him. Sanji smiled softly and moved his hand to press Zoro’s head back down against his arm. Zoro went willingly, not able to find the energy to fight him.

“I know,” Sanji pressed a kiss to Zoro’s cheek just below his ear. “But you still have to eat, Zoro. It’s okay, sleep now. We will take care of it later.”

Zoro yawned and mumbled an answer, unsure himself of what it was he was even saying as sleep crowded his waking thoughts. He’d never felt this tired before without being able to fight it. Even if he tried, Zoro was sure he would fail. Yawning again, he took a deep breath and settled in against Sanji’s chest letting sleep take him. Whatever it was Sanji was murmuring to him he could deal with when he woke up.


End file.
